1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high chair having a folding device, and more specifically, to a high chair capable of folding with single foot remotely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High chairs used for infants or toddlers bring much convenience for care givers when taking care of the child. With their greater height, the high chairs raise children sitting in the seat to a fairly high situation for a seated care giver. Most high chairs according to the prior art have foldability for storage. The frame body of the high chair may be folded and compacted to a smaller size after the folding process. The seat of the high chair may also be detached, which means it can be removed from the frame body as the high chair is to be compacted and stored. Detachable design of the seat may also meet the requirement of manufacturing efficiency and modulization.
Foldability feature of the high chair can be provided by using various ways in the prior art knowledge. Moving the front leg frame and the rear leg frame to close to each other after releasing a retaining device supported between the frames is also disclosed in many relative papers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,126,236, 5,104,180, and 7,334,836B2 disclose high chairs that make use of an additional lateral supporting frame between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame. Since the supporting frame has fixed length and is attached to the front leg frame and the rear leg frame with its two ends, relative position of the front leg frame and the rear leg frame can be maintained when the supporting frame is configured in an engaging position. To fold the front leg frame and the rear leg frame, an engaging device on the supporting frame is operated so that the two leg frames may be folded. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,104 provides a high chair that links a foldable supporting frame between the bottom pipes of the front leg frame and the rear leg frame. When the high chair is at an unfolding position, the supporting frame maintains the front leg frame and the rear leg frame at the unfolding position. To fold the high chair, users can step on an actuator at the supporting frame and the bottom pipe to fold the supporting frame, and approach the front leg frame to the rear leg frame.
Either way of folding mechanisms applied on the high chair according to the prior art needs additional lateral supporting frame or pipe configuring between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame of the frame body. The high chair can be folded only by directly operating a folding device configured on the supporting frame or supporting pipe. There is a need of an easy and convenient way of operation to fold a high chair for care givers.